


The Table Didn't Turn, It Flipped

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Desk Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma went to Regina's office with a plan. It didn't go the way she intended at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table Didn't Turn, It Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme.  
> Prompt: [Regina/Emma, Regina wearing strapon, office sex, over desk/under desk](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/13592.html?thread=1811736)

Emma doesn't know how she ended up belly down and bent over Regina's now chaotically messy desk. 

Emma was pretty sure that SHE had been wearing the strap-on. Emma was pretty sure that Regina was the one who should be clutching at the side of the desk with her arse thrust outward, moaning and pleading like her life depended on it. 

And yet here she found herself, desperately thrusting back against the now almost leisurely movements of Storybrooke's mayor, hoping to reset Regina's often unrelenting hips back to the desired pace. 

It didn't matter to Emma that she now had a receipt stuck to her face, nor that a bulldog clip was digging into thigh. All that mattered now was reveling in the fact that she had gotten Regina Mills to mess up her own desk. 

And the fact that "OH GOD! REGINA! YES! SO CLOSE!"


End file.
